


Rules are Meant to be Broken

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Hermione's always lived her life by a set of rules. But, when it comes to the one she cares for the most she's willing to break every rule.Harmione





	Rules are Meant to be Broken

Rules were made to keep order. Rules were made to keep civilization together. Rules are meant to be followed. But Hermione’s Mum told her a few exceptions to break rules. And, right now, ‘You can break rules when the ones you love are in trouble,’ and right now the one she loved more than any person in the world was in trouble.  
Moving as quietly as Crookshanks chasing after a rat Hermione sped through the castle as silent as she could. Draped in Harry’s Invisibility cloak she peered down at the Marauders map occasionally to ensure she wasn’t follow or worse yet running into any of the Professors. Noting that the adults were still bunched together in Dumbledore’s office, and that the Aurors rarely moved from their posts she finally made it to the infirmary. Placing a quieting charm on the creaky wooden doors she passed through closing them behind her.  
Hermione’s honey brown eyes searched over the infirmary before she found him. Quickly she made her way to his hospital bed. Raising her wand in a hushed tone she closed the currents around her, and placed a silencing charm around the curtains. Taking off the invisibility cloak and placing it on the foot of the bed Hermione tiptoed to the head of the bed.  
Hermione’s heart constricted with anger, pain, and above all remorse for her best friend. Harry Potter lay visibly in discomfort. His usually messy raven locks were drenched in sweat, his pale skin clammy in appearance, and his lips twisted in a grimace. Hermione sat on the side of the bed and reached over with her hand to smooth his damp locked from his forehead. Her eyes found the famous lightning bolt scar, and she noticed it was enflamed. Her delicate fingers traced the scar as she spoke with a soft and sad tone.  
“Oh Harry…”  
Hermione leaned forward and pressed her pale pink lips against his scar. Harry released a soft sigh as her lips came into contact with his cool skin. Leaning back Hermione’s right hand came to rest on his chest, and her left stroked his cheek gently. Harry’s features relaxed as she continued her ministrations.   
As Hermione stared down at her best friend with warmth and devotion her mind raged a battle. How could Dumbledore allow Harry to continue into the hell of a tournament it turned out to be? A Wizard as powerful as the Headmaster surely could have found a way around the cup. More than that Hermione felt burning anger towards Voldemort. Harry had suffered more in his short life than most people did their entirety. All because of one’s man evil desires to rule the Wizarding World.  
Hermione continued to stroke Harry’s cheek with her thumb as she peered down at him. When Harry had come back with the cup the cheers from the crowd turned to screams of panic as they took in the body that Harry knelt over. Hermione’s heart had broken at the pained outcry of her best friend. She tried to rush out to the pitch to hold him, but Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s held her as the imposter Mad-Eye pulled Harry away.  
How could the staff not know that Mad-Eye was an imposter? Most of them had spent years around the senior Auror. Hermione blamed so many people for the failures that had led to Harry’s pain and anguish. His year had been one of turmoil. Between the constant rumors, bullying, and above all his supposed best friend Ronald Weasley Harry’s fourth year had been especially turbulent.  
Hermione had tried her best to be there for him. Spending extra time with him to study, helping where she could with the tasks for the tournament, and shielding Harry the best she could from the furor of negativity that their so-called peers lambasted him with. Hermione scoffed as she remembered how quickly people turned their opinions once they learned Harry was in first place after the second task.  
Hermione wash shaken from her reverie of thought as she felt a cool hand placed a top her own on Harry’s chest. Hermione looked from Harry’s hand holding hers back to Harry’s face, and she was surprised as sharp emerald eyes met her own honey brown. Hermione felt her breath hitch as she heard Harry’s voice pained as it may be.  
“H…Hermione, what’s going on?”  
Hermione brought her hand from his face to move away his fringe once more before leaning down a bit.  
“You’re in the infirmary Harry. Dumbledore brought you here after they took you away from the fake Mad-Eye. Do you remember any of it?”  
Harry nodded weekly, “It’s all kind of jumbled really.”  
Hermione nodded slightly, “Harry I know it’s a stupid question, but how are you feeling?”  
Harry spoke with a grimace, “Like I fell off my Firebolt going full speed into a dragon.”  
Hermione shook her head slightly at his imagery, “That’s not funny.”  
Harry gave her a weak smile, “Too soon?”  
Hermione nodded trying not to smile back, “You can make dragon jokes ten years from now.”  
Harry raised an eyebrow, “Ten years? I might not be alive by then.”  
Hermione poked his chest with her free hand, “You are going to be alive for a very long time if I have anything to say about its Potter.”  
Harry’s smile grew, “I’ll try my best.”  
Hermione’s eyes softened, “Harry I cannot begin to imagine what you went through… But if and when you want to talk, I’ll be here for you.”  
Harry’s eyes softened as well as his grasp on her hand strengthened, “Thank you Hermione… I think I just want to get some sleep for now.”  
Hermione nodded, “Then get some rest Harry.”  
As Hermione went to stand Hermione felt Harry’s other hand shoot out to grasp her other as hid wide emerald eyes caused Hermione to stop. His gaze was one of pain and fear.  
“Hermione… will you… will you please stay with me tonight?”  
Hermione nodded quickly, “Of course Harry.”  
Harry’s hand fell from hers as he shifted in the hospital bed to allow space. Hermione didn’t even second guess as she pulled the covers aside. Toeing off her converse she slipped in next to Harry as she pulled the covers up to her chest. Hermione lay on her left side as Harry lay on his right. She stared into his eyes as she noticed just how tired he looked. Harry gave her a small smile as they lay there. Hermione knew that this should feel weird just laying next to her best friend, but it didn’t. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, and Hermione had to squash the fear bubbling in her stomach. This was to comfort Harry who had almost been murdered by the Dark Lord, and nothing more.  
Hermione reached out for Harry’s hand and grasped it between their bodies. Harry gave her a squeeze as she watched his wary eyes flutter close. Hermione heard him whisper a tired goodnight, and she did the same. Harry’s steady breath filled the curtained off bed, and Hermione simply watched the slight parting of his soft looking lips. Hermione stroked her thumb over his hand.   
As she drifted off to sleep Hermione once again noted that she would do anything for the boy laying beside her. Even if it meant breaking every rule that she knew.


End file.
